


Ke Kinohi

by Antares



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, First Time, Holidays, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John und Rodney machen ein paar Tage Urlaub auf Hawaii</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ke Kinohi

**Author's Note:**

> Staffel: 3 direkt nach der SGA-Folge: „Return I“  
> Beta: Besten Dank an Sinaida.  
> Anmerkung: Der Titel ist aus einer Hawaii5-0 Folge und wird dort mit „Der Anfang“ übersetzt. Ja, ich weiß, mit der Zeitlinie habe ich mir einige Freiheiten erlaubt, so dass das Team aus SGA auf das Hawaii5-0 Team treffen kann. *g*

"Das war der beste Cock…tail meines Lebens!", formulierte Rodney McKay mit großer Sorgfalt und Konzentration und stolperte nur ganz leicht über das Wort ‚Cocktail’. Er lehnte sich schwer auf Johns Arm, den er ihm freundlicherweise genau zu diesem Zweck zur Verfügung stellte.  
„Warum verwendest du einen Singular?“, erkundigte sich Sheppard, der sich auch auf Hawaii an dünnes, amerikanisches Bier gehalten hatte, während er Rodney vorsichtig aus der Hotelbar führte.  
Rodney blieb mitten im Gang zum Aufzug stehen, fixierte ihn durchringend, schüttelte den Kopf und nuschelte: „Ich weiß was Sin…Singla…Ich weiß, dass das Einzahl heißt.“ Empört schaute er John an. „Und ich weiß, dass du … andeuten willst, dass ich zuviel hatte. Mehr als den Sinkla… als einen Cocktail hatte.“  
„Tatsächlich?“ John konnte sein spöttisches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Tatsächlich“, bestätigte Rodney, dem es einfacher schien, das Wort noch einmal zu wiederholen, anstatt nach einem neuen zu suchen. „Aber wann findest du schon mal einen Cocktail ohne Zitrusfrüchte? Der so gut schmeckt? Und ein Sch…irmchen hat?“  
Rodney tätschelte die Brusttasche seines Hemdes. Die Anzahl der Schirmchen deutete an, dass er damit bald einen Verleih aufmachen konnte.

John zog seinen Freund weiter und gemeinsam betraten sie den Lift. John drückte den Knopf für die Etage auf der ihr Hotelzimmer war und Rodney starrte in die Spiegelfliesen, mit denen der Aufzug ausgekleidet war.  
„Wir sehen gut aus“, meinte er selbstgefällig und lehnte sich noch etwas näher an John heran, seinen Kopf leicht gegen Johns Schulter gelehnt.  
Nachdem John seine Überraschung heruntergeschluckt hatte, folgte er Rodneys Blick. Das Spiegelbild warf ihnen das Bild von einem Mann in hellen Bermudashorts, einem blauen Hemd mit der Aufschrift ‚Hawaii’ und einer Palme auf der Brusttasche, weißen Socken und Turnschuhen zurück – Rodney. Begleitet wurde er von einem Mann in Jeans, Flip-Flops, einem aufgekrempelten, schwarzen Hemd, dessen erste drei Knöpfe offen waren und genügend Brusthaare sehen ließen. Ein Aufzug, der Sheppard manch einen flirtenden Blick eingetragen hatten.  
„In zehn Tagen sehen wir gut aus“, verbesserte John. „Dann sind wir braungebrannt und fit.“ 

Sie waren erst vorgestern auf Hawaii angekommen und besonders Rodney trug noch die Blässe eines Mannes, der vor allem in fensterlosen Labors arbeitete. Als sie noch auf Atlantis gewesen waren, hatten die Missionen ihn wenigstens zeitweise an die frische Luft gebracht. Seit die Antiker sie aus Atlantis vertrieben hatten und Rodney in der Wüste von Nevada stationiert war, hatte er wohl nicht mehr oft Tageslicht gesehen. Seine nächsten Worte bestätigten Johns Einschätzung.  
„Sonne ist krebserregend.“ Rodney starrte auf ihr Bild. Nach einem Moment sagte er: „Du siehst auch so gut aus. Heiß. Fand die Schlange hinter der Theke auch. Die hat dich angestarrt. Ich mag das nicht.“  
„Himmel, Rodney. Kannst du das noch ein bisschen lauter verkünden?“ John spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.  
„Kann ich.“ Rodney nickte ernsthaft und John war nur froh, dass sie alleine in dem Aufzug waren, denn Rodney wiederholte lauter: „Du bist heiß. Ich mag deine Haare. Alle.“ Er drehte sich zu Sheppard und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust. „Die hier.“ Seine Hand glitt über die Schulter bis auf Sheppards Schläfen, „Und die hier.“ Rodneys Finger kämmten sanft durch Sheppards Haare.

John war froh, dass ein leises ‚Pling’ das Ende ihrer Aufzugfahrt ankündigte und sie diesen viel zu intimen Raum verlassen konnten, ehe ihm Rodney noch mehr Geständnisse machen konnte. Geständnisse, gegen die John nicht das Geringste hatte. Nur die Tatsache, dass Rodney erst angetrunken sein musste, um ihm das mitzuteilen und sich womöglich morgen gar nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, war natürlich extrem schlechtes Timing. 

John hatte gehofft, dass ihre langen Telefongespräche, die sie in den letzten Wochen von Nevada nach Colorado geführt hatten, nicht nur ihre Sehnsucht nach Atlantis ausdrückten, sondern dass Rodney wirklich etwas an seiner Gesellschaft – und sei es nur per Telefon – lag.  
Als also keine neue Mission für John anstand, hatte er dem SGC ein paar Urlaubstage abgeschwatzt und ihnen klar gemacht, wie wichtig ein paar Tage Freizeit auch für Dr. McKay waren, nach den aufregenden Ereignissen in der Pegasus-Galaxie, die ihm kaum eine ruhige Stunde gegönnt hatten. 

Da Rodney sich nicht nur Freunde in Area 51 gemacht hatte, war das ein viel kleineres Problem als erwartet gewesen, ihn für ein paar Tage frei zu stellen. John hatte den Urlaub gebucht, Rodney hatte nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört und gestöhnt, als er erfuhr, dass das Flugzeug sie tatsächlich nach Hawaii bringen würde.  
„Na toll, dann werde ich wohl nichts von dir sehen und überall werden nasse Surfklamotten rumliegen“, hatte er gemeckert.  
John hatte ihm hoch und heilig versprochen, nicht nur zu surfen, selbst wenn er am Vortag schon mal diskret Erkundigungen eingezogen hatte, wo man gute Boards mieten konnte und weniger diskret einen Stapel Prospekte mitgebracht hatte. Wegen des Surfens hatte John auch ein Hotelzimmer im Norden der Insel gemietet, weil dort die Möglichkeiten als erstklassig gepriesen wurden. Und er wollte ihnen beiden nach der Abgeschiedenheit von Atlantis nicht unbedingt den Trubel von Honululu und Waikiki-Beach antun. 

Er öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Da er so kurzfristig gebucht hatte, hatte er nur noch ein Doppelzimmer bekommen. Aber da sie es gewohnt waren, während Missionen auf engstem Raum zusammen zu leben, stellte das kein Problem dar. In dieser Hinsicht war das Zimmer Luxus pur. Auch das King-Size Bett, das einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil des Zimmers einnahm, war so groß, dass dort ein König mit seinem halben Gefolge Platz gehabt hätte. 

John kickte mit seinem Fuß die Tür hinter sich zu – und vermisste im selben Moment die mit Gedanken gesteuerten Türen Atlantis’. Es würde noch lange dauern, ehe er darüber hinweg war, dass die faszinierende Stadt nicht mehr ihnen gehörte.  
Er bugsierte Rodney ins Badezimmer und stellte ihn vor dem Waschbecken ab.  
„So.“ Er drückte Zahnpasta auf Rodneys Zahnbürste und gab sie ihm in die Hand.  
„Hey! Ich kann das alleine!“ Rodney riss die Bürste mit so viel Schwung an sich, dass er einen Teil der Zahnpasta auf seine Wange schmierte. Dann schaffte er es aber die Bürste in den Mund zu befördern.  
Zufrieden, dass Rodney noch über ausreichend Koordination für ein so schwieriges Unterfangen verfügte, begab sich Sheppard ins Schlafzimmer. Er kleidete sich bis auf seine Boxershorts aus und zog ein T-Shirt über, das Rodney ihm mal zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Es sagte ‚Ich könnte Mensa-Mitglied sein’. John musste jedes Mal grinsen, wenn er es anzog. Rodney schien es viel mehr als ihn selbst zu wurmen, dass er diesen Pfad nicht weiter verfolgt hatte. 

Als Rodney nur noch in seine Shorts gekleidet aus dem Bad kam, ging John schnell hinein und als er mit allem fertig war, lag Rodney schon im Bett.  
John krabbelte hinterher und nachdem er das Licht gelöscht hatte, nuschelte Rodney noch „Nacht“, gähnte einmal, drehte sich zur anderen Seite und schon in der nächsten Minute schnarchte er leise.  
John hoffte, dass Rodney seinen Rausch ausschlafen könnte und morgen wenigstens wieder halbwegs fit wäre. Sonst würde er es wohl ein Tag am Strand werden, obwohl John gerne die Insel per Mietwagen erkunden wollte.  
Um die Chancen für die Inselrundfahrt zu erhöhen tapste John noch einmal ohne Licht anzumachen ins Bad, holte zwei Aspirin und brachte auf dem Rückweg eine Wasserflasche aus der Minibar mit, die er auf das Nachtschränkchen auf Rodneys Seite des Betts stellte. 

Im Laufe der Nacht hörte er Rodney zum Klo gehen, das Aspirin schlucken und Wasser hinterher trinken, dann war wieder Ruhe. John war vorsichtig optimistisch, was die Gestaltung des folgenden Tages betraf. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte John, weil es ihm sehr heiß war. Der Grund war schnell ausgemacht, Rodney war im Laufe der Nacht auf seine Seite rübergerollt und belagerte ihn jetzt. Rodneys Hand lag auf seiner Brust, sein Kinn hatte irgendwann den Weg in Johns Halsbeuge gefunden und ein Knie hatte er über Johns Oberschenkel drapiert.  
Warum hatte er davon im Laufe der Nacht nichts mitbekommen? John war erstaunt, dass er sich hier mit Rodney offensichtlich so sicher fühlte, dass sein sechster Sinn nicht Alarm geschlagen hatte, als Rodney ihm auf die Pelle gerückt war. 

Zu gerne hätte er seine Hand über Rodneys Kinn, das die ersten Bartstoppeln zeigte, gleiten lassen, oder – ganz verwegen – einmal fest Rodneys Hintern gedrückt, der sich so appetitlich unter der Boxershorts abzeichnete, die ein paar Zentimeter heruntergerutscht war und jetzt den Ansatz der zwei Hinterbacken frei gab. Auch die viele nackte Haut von Rodneys Rücken lockte ihn. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, über sie zu streichen.  
Aber ehe er das dürfte, müssten sie wohl erst noch ein klärendes Gespräch führen. Er musste erst noch herausfinden, ob Rodney männliche Wesen nur „heiß“ fand, wenn er einen über den Durst getrunken hatte, und ihm alles egal war, oder ob er nur mit enthemmter Zunge solche entlarvenden Geständnisse machen konnte. Beide Möglichkeiten schienen John nicht ausgeschlossen. 

Nun, wenn Rodney heuten nicht so ganz fit sein sollte, könnten sie ja am Pool herumlungern und vielleicht ergäbe sich dort ganz unverfänglich, indem man zum Beispiel über andere Gäste lästerte, mal eine Möglichkeit das Thema anzuschneiden. Jetzt müsste er mal sehen, wie er Rodney vorsichtig von sich gerollt bekäme, ohne dass der andere Mann aufwachte, denn er wollte noch eine Runde joggen gehen, ehe sie zusammen frühstückten. 

Gerade als John vorsichtig Rodneys Arm zur Seite schob, brach ein Höllenlärm los. Eine Sekunde zu spät begriff John, dass der Lärm ihr Zimmer betraf. Die Tür flog mit so viel Schwung auf, dass sie gegen die Wand knallte. Zwei mit Schusswaffen und schusssicherer Weste bewaffnete Männer stürmten das Hotelzimmer, fuchtelten mit ihren Waffen herum und klärten ab, dass niemand außer ihnen im Zimmer war. Dann bauten sie sich vor dem Bett auf.  
Der kleinere der beiden brüllte: „Keine Bewegung!“  
Der hochgewachsene Dunkelhaarige befahl: „Hände über den Kopf!“ 

John hätte ja gerne angemerkt, dass das zwei sich widersprechende Befehle waren, aber in diesem Moment schreckte Rodney hoch und schaute sich verwirrt um. „Was …?“  
Es war klar, dass diese Art geweckt zu werden, nicht ganz zu Rodneys Alkohol-Konsum vom Vorabend passte, denn er rieb sich stöhnend die Augen.  
„Schon gut.“ John tätschelte Rodneys Schulter. Er musste unbedingt vermeiden, dass Rodney in Panik geriet – selbst wenn die Pegasus-Galaxie Rodneys Panik-Level schon auf eine neue Rekordmarke gesenkt hatte. Und solange die Eindringlinge keine Wraith waren … 

„John Sheppard?“, fragte der Dunkelhaarige, der eine Cargo-Hose und ein dunkles T-shirt trug, unter dessen Ärmeln Tattoos sichtbar wurden.  
„Ja?“  
„Commander McGarrett, Hawaii5-0. John Sheppard, ich verhafte Sie wegen Mordes an Timothy Waldmann und versuchten Mordes an Helene Waldmann. Danny“, er wandte sich an seinen Partner, der trotz des warmen Wetters tatsächlich in Anzugshose, gestreiftem Hemd und Schlips unterwegs war. „Lies ihm seine Rechte vor.“  
„Das muss ein Missverständnis sein“, meinte Rodney, der deutlich hyperventilierte. Er saß eng an John gepresst und drehte nur den Kopf in die Richtung des Sprechers. 

Aber McGarrett hielt seine Waffe auf Sheppard gerichtet und wiederholte schnarrend: „Hände über den Kopf!“  
Der zweite Polizist, der sich als Detective Williams vorstellte, leierte die üblichen Belehrungen bezüglich eines Anwaltes und so weiter herunter, während Sheppard lieber mal die Hände über den Kopf nahm, denn dieser McGarrett sah ein wenig so aus, als würde er erst schießen und dann fragen.  
Rodney blickte John aus angstvollen blauen Augen an, denn offensichtlich hatte er ein anderes, weit heroischeres Sheppard-Manöver erwartet und nicht diese deutliche Kapitulation. Aber John würde sicher zwei bewaffnete Männer nicht reizen, wenn man das Ganze auch – hoffentlich – anders klären konnte. 

„Commander“, sagte John ruhig, „wenn Sie in die Innentasche meiner Jacke schauen, finden Sie dort meinen Dienstausweis. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. Sie werden feststellen, dass ich ebenfalls für die Regierung arbeite. NORAD in Colorado Springs.“ Das war der offizielle Ausweis, den sie alle zur Tarnung hatten. John hätte es vorgezogen, nur seinen Führerschein zu zeigen, oder ein anderes, nicht dienstliches Dokument, denn Dr. McKay, der halbnackt, eng an ihn gepresst, neben ihm saß, passte nicht so ganz zu dem Lieutenant Colonel. Aber eine Regierungsorganisation verlieh seinen Worten natürlich mehr Glaubwürdigkeit. 

McGarrett hielt nach wie vor seine Waffe fest auf Sheppard gerichtet, aber sein Partner ging zu dem Stuhl, über dessen Lehne Sheppards Jacke hing und suchte nach dem Ausweis.  
Rodney, der sich inzwischen etwas gesammelt und auch die Reste der Schlaftrunkenheit abgeschüttelt hatte, begann: „Wir werden uns beschweren! Wir sind harmlose Touristen im Urlaub, und Sie haben nichts Besseres zu tun, als in unser Hotelzimmer zu stürmen, wie in einem billigen Krimi. Ich werde …“  
„Rodney?“  
Johns Stimme ließ Rodney stoppen und er setzte sich aufrechter hin, peinlich darauf bedacht, das Laken mitzunehmen, um damit seine Brust zu bedecken, selbst wenn es John ohne Laken zurückließ. „Was ist? Ich habe doch Recht!“ Er fixierte Sheppard mit einem durchdringenden Blick.  
„Wir werden das Missverständnis in einer Minute geklärt haben“, gab sich Sheppard zuversichtlich.  
Rodneys Blick schien zu sagen, „Du bist so ein unverbesserlicher Idiot“ und John zuckte nonchalant die Schultern – so gut das mit erhobenen Armen möglich war. 

Das war der exakte Augenblick, in dem Rodneys Augen größer wurden, sein Blick von Sheppards Händen über das T-shirt und die Boxershorts nach unten wanderte. Es war unübersehbar, wenn man Rodney so gut kannte wie er, dass plötzlich Faszination und Begeisterung in seinem Blick lag. Vielleicht nicht ganz so viel wie bei einem voll geladenem ZPM, aber es kam dem Blick schon ziemlich nahe. Falls McKay also nicht auf morgendliche Überfälle durch gut aussehende Polizisten stand, musste das ihm gelten. Na klasse, da hatte sich McKay ja einen passenden Moment für ein bisschen Selbsterkenntnis ausgesucht. 

John Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, da der Polizist mit dem Schlips sagte: „Es stimmt.“ Mit einem Stirnrunzeln starrte er noch eine Sekunde länger auf das Bild auf dem Ausweis und verglich es mit Sheppard. Dann reichte er den Ausweis an McGarrett weiter. „Colonel Sheppard, US Air Force.“ 

Der warf ebenfalls einen Blick drauf, wendete ihn einmal in der Hand, um die Echtheit zu prüfen, dann platzte er heraus: „Was zum Teufel machen Sie dann mit einem anderen Mann im Bett, wenn Sie bei der Air Force sind?“ Kopfschüttelnd nahm die Waffe herunter.  
„Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht!“, rief Rodney alarmiert und benutzte beide Hände mit rudernden Bewegungen zur Unterstreichung des Gesagten, bis er merkte, dass das Laken rutschte und er es eilig wieder hochzog.  
„Ist es wirklich nicht“, bestätigte Sheppard mit einem schiefen Grinsen, nahm seine Hände herunter und setzte sich auf. Er fühlte wie ganz langsam Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg. Bis eben gerade hatte das Adrenalin diese Reaktion verhindert, jetzt aber, mit der Entspannung der Situation und McGarretts letztem Satz brach die Realität über ihn herein. Scheiße. Von allen beschissenen Situationen, in denen er geoutet werden konnte, musste es ausgerechnet passieren – wenn nichts passiert war. Aber ihm war klar, wie diese Situation für einen Außenstehenden aussehen musste. 

„Hey“, der blonde Detective nahm die Hände in einer beschwichtigenden, abwiegelnden Geste hoch. „Es ist uns ganz egal, was Sie in Ihrem Urlaub machen.“  
„Wir haben nur den Tipp bekommen, dass sich John Sheppard hier im Hotel aufhält. Ihr Pech, dass diese Namensgleichheit besteht“, steuerte der Dunkelhaarige bei.  
„Aber John hat doch niemanden umgebracht“, rief Rodney, besann sich und fügte und kleinlaut hinzu: „Jedenfalls nicht diesen Typen hier.“  
Detective Williams lachte und wandte sich an seinen Partner. „Hört sich irgendwie nach dir an. Ich wette etwas Ähnliches hat auch schon mal jemand über dich gesagt.“  
McGarrett dementierte nicht, schenkte seinem Partner eine „Was kann ich dafür“-Geste und schaute wieder Sheppard an. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann meinte er: „Wir werden die ganz genauen Umstände, wie wir sie vorgefunden haben, aus unserem Bericht herauslassen.“ 

„Danke.“ John erhob sich vom Bett und nahm seinen Ausweis von McGarrett entgegen.  
„Okay, riegeln Sie die Tür hinter uns ab, nicht dass Sie noch jemand stört“, neckte Detective Williams, während er das Zimmer verließ. „Und noch einen schönen Aufenthalt in Hawaii. Ich hoffe, dass Ihnen Ihr Namensdoppelgänger keinen weiteren Ärger macht.“  
„Das hoffe ich auch.“ 

„Surfen Sie?“, erkundigte sich McGarrett bei John, als er den Stapel Prospekte auf dem kleinen Tischchen sah.  
„Yep.“  
„Wenn Sie wollen, können wir als Wiedergutmachung für diese Störung mal zusammen surfen gehen. Danny ist kein Freund davon …“  
„Rodney auch nicht.“  
„Perfekt. Wie sieht es am Donnerstag aus? Wenn nichts dazwischen kommt?“  
„In Ordnung.“  
„Gut, dann sehen wir uns übermorgen. Einen schönen Tag noch und nochmals Entschuldigung für die Störung.“  
„Keine Ursache.“  
Damit schloss sich die Tür hinter Detective Williams and Commander McGarrett. 

„Bekommst du jetzt Schwierigkeiten … wegen diesem“, Rodney wedelte mit der Hand Richtung Bett, „hier?“  
„Ich denke nicht. Die beiden klangen so, als wüssten sie, wie man Berichte schreiben muss, damit sie genauso klingen, wie man sie gerne hätte.“  
„Das ist wahr.“  
„Ich frage mich, wer wohl der andere John Sheppard ist? Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, herauszufinden, wer da meinen Namen in Zusammenhang mit Mord bringt.“  
„Oh nein!“ Rodney baute sich vor John auf, die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt. „Wir haben Urlaub. Da ist es mir Abenteuer genug, Gerichte essen zu müssen, deren Namen ich nicht aussprechen kann. Mehr Abenteuer brauche ich nicht. Und wir werden ganz sicher nicht auf Verbrecherjagd gehen. Das werden wir den Jungs hier überlassen, die können das auch alleine.“ 

„Dann musst du mich allerdings anders beschäftigen“, meinte John leichthin, der hoffte, dass Rodney sich daran erinnerte, was er gestern im Aufzug gesagt und wie er ihn gerade gemustert hatte. Wenn man ihn schon einer verbotenen Beziehung verdächtigte, sollte das wenigstens nicht umsonst sein. Und die Bemerkung war flapsig genug, so dass Rodney es einfach als Scherz nehmen konnte. Wenn er zuviel in die Sache interpretiert hatte, oder Rodney noch Zeit brauchte, hatte er mit diesem Satz zwar alle Türen geöffnet, Rodney konnte ohne Problem aber auch einen Rückzieher machen. 

Doch danach sah es nicht aus. Zögerlich streckte Rodney seine Hand aus und berührte John am Arm. „Diese Art von Beschäftigung?“, fragte er und seine ganze Unsicherheit und Aufregung war ihm anzuhören.  
„Du bist ein Genie“, grinste John und ließ sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen. Es war ja sonst nicht seine Art, McKays Ego Streicheleinheiten zu verpassen, aber besondere Umstände erforderten besondere Maßnahmen.  
Rodneys Augen leuchteten auf. „Ich werde es dir beweisen.“  
„Daran zweifle ich nicht.“ John zog Rodney zu sich herunter und unterband jede weitere Antwort mit einem Kuss. 

Mangelnder Enthusiasmus war sicher keines von Rodneys Lastern, und so öffnete er seine Lippen sofort für John. Begierig kämpfte er gegen Johns Zunge, und als John nachgab, drang er in Johns Mund vor. Rodney, der sonst so pingelig sein konnte, zeigte keinerlei Bedenken, ohne vorheriges Zähneputzen seine Zunge durch Johns Mundraum gleiten zu lassen und gegen Johns Zunge zu reiben. 

Endlich hatte John ausreichend Gelegenheit, seine Hände über Rodneys nackten Rücken gleiten zu lassen und die breiten Schultern zu umfassen. Seine Träumereien waren viel schneller Realität geworden, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Rodneys Gewicht drückte ihn in die Matratze und so merkte er, dass Rodneys Penis schon nach einer halben Minute Gefallen an den Vorgängen fand. Rodneys Worte, dass er ihn „heiß“ fand, gingen ihm durch den Kopf und er war erleichtert, dass das offensichtlich keine Alkohol induzierte Aussage gewesen war.

Rodney fuhr fort, John zu küssen, aber er verlagerte einen Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Körperteile, als hätte er gerade erst entdeckt, was dort unten vor sich ging. Er presste seinen Unterleib versuchsweise gegen Johns Oberschenkel und John ermunterte ihn, damit weiterzumachen, indem er ihm ein bisschen Gegendruck gab. Das fühlte sich hervorragend an, und das Wissen, dass das Rodneys Schwanz war, ließ John leise aufstöhnen, in Rodneys Lippen hinein. 

Eine Weile rieben sie sich so gegeneinander, dann rollte John Rodney mit einem gekonnten Griff von sich herunter, bis Rodney auf dem Rücken lag, und spreizte sich über Rodneys Oberschenkel.  
Unter Rodneys fasziniertem Blick zog er sich sein T-shirt über den Kopf und ließ es achtlos neben das Bett fallen. Er beugte sich vor und seine Erkennungsmarken baumelten gegen Rodneys Kinn. John richtete sich auf, um die Kette über den Kopf zu streifen, doch Rodney hielt seine Hand zurück. 

„Uhm … wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Ich finde sie …“ Ganz uncharakteristisch suchte er nach Worten.  
„Heiß?“, schlug John neckend vor.  
„Oh Gott, das habe ich gestern im Aufzug gesagt, nicht wahr?“  
„Yep, mehrmals. Es bezog sich zwar auf meine Haare, aber wenn die Marken dazu gehören, dann lass ich sie an.“ John war erfreut, dass der Vorabend nicht aus Rodneys Gedächtnis gelöscht war, sonst hätte es sich angefühlt, als hätte er irgendwie einen Vorsprung gegenüber Rodney gehabt. 

Er hauchte einen Kuss auf Rodneys Lippen und bemühte sich, die Erkennungsmarken über Rodneys Hals streifen zu lassen, als er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete. Rodneys Blick folgte ihm voller Hunger.  
Und als John jetzt seinen Hintern ganz bewusst über Rodneys Schoß gleiten ließ, so dass Rodneys Glied dabei massiert wurde, machte es kaum etwas aus, dass sie noch zwei Schichten Stoff trennten. Das Prickeln war auch so fühlbar.  
Rodney hob seine Hüften leicht an und befahl atemlos: „Noch mal.“  
John kam der Aufforderung gerne nach, denn Rodneys hartes Glied wurde bei diesen Bewegungen noch härter. Voller Konzentration schien Rodney den Gefühlen, die das in ihm auslöste, nachzuspüren und John musste grinsen. Es war so typisch für Rodney, auch dieser Sache noch einen halb-wissenschaftlichen Anstrich zu geben. 

„Na, katalogisierst du?“, frozzelte er und ließ Rodney in dem Moment sein ganzes Gewicht fühlen.  
„Ja, ja – ich meine nein. Nein!“, schickte Rodney eilig hinterher. „Du weißt, wie ich es meine, nicht wahr?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll und unsicher zugleich.  
John konnte nicht ausschließen, dass schon mal jemand Rodney darauf angesprochen hatte und die Reaktion nicht allzu positiv ausgefallen war. Deshalb beruhigte er ihn: „Ja, weiß ich.“  
Er rutschte von Rodney herunter und begann an dessen Boxershorts zu zerren: „Lass uns noch ein paar Daten hinzufügen.“  
John wollte wetten, dass dieser wissenschaftlich verbrämte Ansatz nicht bei vielen Leuten funktionierte, für Dr. McKay schien es jedoch genau das Richtige zu sein. Denn als John Rodneys Shorts nach unten zog, sprang dessen hartes Glied frei. Gut durchblutet und mit den ersten Tropfen an der Spitze stand es hoch aufgerichtet von Rodneys Körper ab. Oh ja, Rodney stand definitiv auf ein bisschen wissenschaftliche Datenerhebung. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, streckte John seine Hand aus und umfing die samtige Haut, die Rodneys Härte umschloss. Seine Finger glitten auf und ab, ließen den Penis noch einen Zentimeter anwachsen und Rodney laut aufstöhnen.  
John drehte seine Hand so, dass sein Daumen jedes Mal über das empfindliche Nervengeflecht direkt unterhalb der Spitze gleiten konnte und Rodneys Hände verkrampften sich im Bettlaken. Er ließ seine Beine auseinander fallen und brachte John seine Hüften weiter und weiter entgegen.  
„Hör nicht auf“, murmelte Rodney. „So gut.“ Seine Augen waren fest auf Johns Gesicht gerichtet und John konnte jede Gefühlsregung in ihnen ablesen. So … zufrieden hatte er seinen Freund schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. 

Lange würde er so nicht mehr weitermachen können, und wenn er noch mehr wollte, dann sollte er Rodney jetzt mal langsam fragen, wozu der noch bereit war.  
„Was willst du noch?“, erkundigte sich John und begleitete seine Frage mit einem etwas kräftigeren Druck seiner Hand, was Rodney ein lang gezogenes„Ah“ entlockte.  
„Was du willst“, war Rodneys mehr als nachgiebige Antwort und John bedauerte, dass er auf Missionen nicht auch zu diesem Mittel greifen konnte. 

„Alles?“, fragte John nach, um ganz sicher zu gehen.  
„Dumme Frage.“ Rodney rollte mit den Augen. „Mein Hintern gehört dir“, stellte er fest und drehte sich resolut auf den Bauch. Er bettete seinen Kopf auf seine Arme, die er unter dem Kinn verschränkte, dann hielt er für eine Sekunde inne. Er drehte den Kopf noch einmal zu John und meinte zögerlich: „Außer du willst nicht?“ 

„Dumme Frage“, gab John im gleichen Tonfall zurück und Rodneys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen.  
„Warte eine Sekunde, ich gehe schnell ins Bad, etwas holen.“  
„Mich kriegt hier keiner weg“, verkündete Rodney und wackelte einladend mit dem Hintern. 

John raste in neuer Bestzeit ins Bad, fummelte mit leicht ungeduldigen Händen ein Kondom aus seinem Kulturbeutel und schnappte sich Rodneys Handcreme. Da konnte er wenigstens sicher sein, dass Rodney dagegen nicht allergisch war.  
Auf dem Rückweg stieg er auch noch aus seiner Unterhose, wäre beinahe gestolpert, weil er auf einem Bein herumhopste und landete mit mehr Schwung als gedacht neben Rodney im Bett.  
„So viel Eifer“, frozzelte Rodney, aber es war ihm anzuhören, dass er nichts dagegen hatte, dass John so unkoordiniert war – seinetwegen. 

John erwärmte eine großzügige Menge Creme zwischen seinen Händen, dann kniete er sich neben Rodney und begann die festen Muskeln von dessen Hintern zu massieren.  
Eine Weile lag Rodney nur entspannt vor ihm und ließ hin und wieder ein zustimmendes „Hmm“ hören. Doch als John mit einem Finger durch die Vertiefung zwischen den Muskeln glitt, öffnete Rodney seine Beine weiter für ihn. Er bot sich John dar und der nahm die Einladung, sich zwischen Rodneys Beine zu knien, an.  
„Komm schon“, forderte Rodney ihn auf. 

John drang mit einem glitschigen Finger ihn ein. „Hast du das schon mal gemacht?“, erkundigte er sich. Denn auf gar keinen Fall wollte er Rodney überrumpeln.  
„Toller Moment, das zu fragen“, grummelte Rodney. „Aber ja. Russland. Lange, kalte Nächte. … Willst du mehr wissen?“ Ein Hauch von Aggressivität schwang in seiner Stimme mit, so als würde John ihm einen Vorwurf machen, dass er schon Erfahrung hatte.  
Deshalb wiegelte John gleich ab. „Nein. Du kannst mir ein anderes Mal mehr von den ‚Liebesgrüßen aus Moskau’ erzählen.“  
„Gott, John, nur du kannst James Bond mit ins Bett bringen.“  
John lachte und nahm noch einen Finger dazu. 

Rodney machte ihm deutlich, wann er genug von den Vorbereitungen hatte, denn er drückte sich auf seine Knie hoch.  
John hätte ihn gern betteln gehört, beschloss das aber nicht gleich beim ersten Mal auszuprobieren und stattdessen Rodney lieber zu geben, was Rodney jetzt haben wollte. Er zog das Kondom über und mit einem langsamen Stoß versenkte er sich in Rodney, der begeistert aufseufzte.  
Warme Enge umhüllte John und ein Gefühl der Dankbarkeit und der Richtigkeit überflutete ihn. Endlich, endlich waren sie angekommen. 

Rodney stieß zurück, John stieß vor und nach zwei, drei Fehlversuchen, hatten sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden. John wusste genau, dass es heute nicht lange dauern würde, dafür war es zu neu, waren sie zu aufgekratzt und hatten sie zu lange drauf gewartet.  
Er beschleunigte das Tempo, Rodney ging mit und als John seine Hand nach vorne auf Rodneys Glied legte, kam der bei der ersten Berührung.  
John ließ sich auf der Welle von Rodneys Höhepunkt weiter nach oben treiben, ritt die Kontraktionen, berauschte sich an Rodneys leisem Schrei, und raschem Atmen und folgte ihm nur eine Minute später. 

Als Rodney sich auf den Bauch gleiten ließ, rollte John sich neben ihn. Wie ein Spiegelbild vom Morgen, bevor die Polizisten hereingestürmt waren, legte er eine Hand über Rodneys Taille und schob sein Knie über Rodneys Oberschenkel. 

Rodney warf ihm einen sehr befriedigten und zufriedenen Blick zu. Sah ganz so aus, als hätten sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden, McKay zu der nötigen Urlaubs-Entspannung zu verhelfen. 

„Gibt’s noch Frühstück?“ erkundigte sich Rodney nach einigen Minuten und begann behutsam seine Muskeln zu lockern.  
John schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. Erstaunt darüber, dass es noch nicht später war, meinte er: „Es ist erst halb zehn. Sollte also noch genügend Kaffee für dich da sein.“  
„Sehr gut“, erwiderte Rodney, ließ aber noch einmal ein paar Minuten verstreichen, ehe er sich endlich aus Johns Armen löste und unter der Dusche verschwand.

Als sie endlich zum Frühstück heruntergingen und die Tür hinter sich zuzogen, merkten sie, dass die beiden Polizisten außen das „Bitte nicht stören“ – Schild an die Türklinke gehängt hatten … 

\---------ENDE------- 

©Antares, Mai 2011


End file.
